Generally speaking, barcode reading with a bioptic scanner is based on combining omnidirectional laser scanning with integrated area-imaging techniques. Many modern bioptic scanners address this requirement by implementing IR modules or image processing methods to sense the movement and wake the imaging assembly. However, the IP modules often increase the overall cost, and the image processing methods tend to exhibit poor wake up performance. Moreover, the integration level of the laser and imaging systems remains low, leading to a slow system response. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,854 issued to Thomas, a barcode scanning is limited to sensing laser beam reflections to determine a presence of an object, underutilizing an opportunity to use the signal to wake the imaging system as well. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,162 issued to Marwin, a barcode scanner relies on detecting a reflected light generated by an AIM LED illumination source to wake a laser scanning system. In U.S. Pat. No. 8,196,834 issued to Vinogradov et al., a barcode scanner combines a light source, a light detector and an object sensor, thus resulting in a bulky structure with limited integration of elements.
Therefore, a need exists for a method of actuating a barcode reading platform, while having a fast response combined with lower cost and power consumption compared to the modern bioptic scanners. This can be accomplished by efficiently integrating omnidirectional laser scanning and area-imaging approaches, which may lead to an improved waking performance, reduced bulk and cost of the scanning assembly, and a power usage optimization.